Redundant configurations of computing and control systems have been used to provide system fault tolerance, which is the ability of a system to continue to perform its task after the occurrence of faults. A system failure that occurs as a result of a system component fault can be either a safe failure or dangerous failure. A safe failure occurs, for example, when an emergency shutdown system fails such that it causes a shutdown not associated with the controlled process. A dangerous failure is a failure that prevents the system from responding to hazardous situations, thus preventing the emergency shutdown system from performing a required shutdown. Typical fault systems are based on dual modular redundancy (DMR) or triple modular redundancy (TMR) architectures to achieve fault tolerance and increase safety and reliability. DMR are characterized by a master and hot standby configuration, which allows for the repair or replacement of one half of the redundant pair without service interruption when a single fault is experienced. However, issues arrive in the DMR architecture in instances where a fault occurs in both the master and hot standby, which may lead to a complete system failure. TMR architecture employs three or more devices, each performing the same function, and using a majority voting process to compare the results of each device to detect failures. If no failures have occurred, the output of the three devices is identical. However, if one or more faults occur, the output of the three devices may be different, and the majority voting system is used to decide which of the devices' outputs is correct. If two of the three outputs are the same, then the system will output the results of the two devices, thereby masking the fault of the device with a different output. However, issues arise with the voters in the TMR system. For example, should one of the voters of the majority voting system fail, there can be no majority vote by the remaining two voters. This is problematic when the remaining two voters have a different output. Therefore, there remains a need for systems and methods that provide reliability in instances where both the master and hot standby devices of a DMR system fails, and which eliminates the need to employ a voting system.